


Cherry is the worst flavor

by PanicAtThePenetration



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic, patrick is a sassy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtThePenetration/pseuds/PanicAtThePenetration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick doesn't want Pete to know he's sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry is the worst flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you like my trash

Patrick was miserable. Lying on the couch and wrapped up in a burrito of blankets, clutching his stuffed bear to his chest.

Pete was in their studio down the hall, working on a song while Patrick watched his morning cartoons. He didn't usually leave Patrick alone while he was in little space, but Patrick persuaded him to just leave the door open and if he needed help he'd call him.

It's not that Patrick didn't want Pete to be with him, because Jesus did he want that, but he knew Pete would become worried and obsessive the minute he found out Patrick had a fever. 

So when Pete came walking down the hall an hour later, Patrick had decided to try his best to act normal. 

"Hey, sport. What do you want for breakfast?" Pete asked, smiling at Patrick's castle of blankets.

"Uhm...." Patrick hummed, face wrinkling with concentration. "Oh! Can we pwetty pwease have the dinosaur pancakes? Like, when you make them all green!" He squealed, ignoring how thinking of eating made a wave of nausea form inside of him.

"Anything for you! Do you want to help me make them, or do you want to draw?" Pete asked, not noticing the sweat on Patrick's pale face. 

"Can I-" Patrick wanted to ask to keep watching tv, but Pete knew he'd never pass up drawing. No need to raise suspicion. "I want to draw." He said.

Pete eyed him strangely, and went to kneel by the couch. "Are you feeling ok, Trick? You look pale." He said, already becoming worried.

Patrick huffed in annoyance. "I'm fine!" He groaned, squirming back away from Petes hands.

"Hey, no need to be feisty. I was just asking. Now, I'll go start breakfast and put out some paper at the table." Pete told him as he stood up.

"Actually, can I draw in here?" Patrick asked quietly.

Pete turned around. "Why?" He questioned. Patrick stayed quiet, not being able to think up an excuse. "Trick? Really, what's wrong?" Pete said and approached the couch cautiously. 

Patrick couldn't fight it anymore. Pete was eyeing him with such concern, and his head was starting to throb as well.

"I'm sorry! I'm so-sorry I lied, daddy! I just- I don't feel good but I didn't want you to wo-worry!" Patrick cried out, tears flowing down his face. 

Pete immediately was at his side, hand on his forehead. "Yeah, you've got a fever, honey. It's ok, just tell me what hurts." Patrick pointed towards his head and then his tummy. "Ok. I'll be right back."

Pete left Patrick to go to the bathroom, grabbing a little bottle of flu medicine. He knew one of them was bound to get it soon, and he wanted to be prepared. It just sucked it happened with Patrick in little space.

•••••

"Pat? I have something for you." Pete said, glass of apple juice in one hand and pacifier in the other. He held the liquid medicine in his pocket, knowing about the fit Patrick was going to give when he saw it. 

Pete popped his paci in his mouth, and Patrick smiled around it. "Thnks, ddy." He mumbled.

Pete smiled, setting the cup down and sitting down on the floor by the couch. "Now Patrick, I need you to be a good boy and sit up." When Patrick obeyed, Pete smiled. "Good! Now, I'm just going to give you something to help-"

Patrick was trying the wiggle away the second he saw the bottle. "No! ddy, no! Pwease don't!" He squealed, pacifier lost among the blankets.

Pete straddled Patrick, and held him still. "I'll let you stay up late tonight! And you can sleep in daddy's bed alllll week!" He said, watching Patrick debate if it was worth it. He must of thought so, because a few moments later Patrick had the little dispenser of liquid between his lips. 

Pete slowly squeezed the tube, filling Patrick's mouth with the nasty cherry substance. After all of it was in, Pete pulled away the tube. "Now, be good and swallow it." Pete ordered, staring Patrick down.

Patrick was angry at Pete for making him taste this, and he couldn't stand it being in his mouth. He pursed his lips and spat all of it out into Peres face, watching it drip down across his face and neck.

When Pete opened his eyes again, Patrick could see the anger in them. "Patrick Martin Stump! You go to your room right now!" He bellowed, moving off of his lap. He watched Patrick scurry off the couch and run to his room crying.

Pete sighed, and looked down at the mess he had to clean up. 

•••••

30minutes later, Pete had showered, cleaned up all of the medicine, and put all the blankets and his clothes into the washer.

He sighed and made his way down the hall, on his way to Patrick's room for when he was in little space. Pete could hear the sniffles coming from inside the room.

He knocked lightly and pushed the door open. "Hey Trick?"

Patrick looked up with tear filled eyes. He jumped off of his bed and ran to Pete, arms wrapping around him. "Daddy! Daddy I'm sowwy! I don't know why," he hiccuped, "I don know why I did that! I'm sorry-" He babbled into Petes shoulder. 

"Shhhh...." Pete hushed. "It's ok, Hun. All this crying is going to make you feel worse. You know I was just trying to help with the medicine, right?" He asked.

He felt Patrick's nod, and decided to lay them both down on the younger boys bed. Patrick immediately snuggled into Peres chest, arms wrapped tight around his waist. 

Pete rubbed his back comfortingly, quietly whispering in his ear. "Shhh.. It's ok, I forgive you trick.... I'm not mad anymore."

Eventually Patrick's sobs died down, and his breath eventually evened out, signaling he had fallen asleep. Pete smiled affectionately, closing his eyes and deciding to catch up on some sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like it!


End file.
